LucidHallucinogen
>Be the oblivious girl. Okay. Your name is SALVIA DATURA. You spend your time playing games with friends from TROLLIAN and collecting various Alternia flora with your lusus. You make remedies with those plants, or just about whatever the hell you can make with them. Your lusus resembles what humans would refer to as a "large Anglerfish.". AND THAT HELLFISH NEEDS TO BE TAKEN BEHIND THE UNDERWATER BARN AND SHOT BETWEEN IT'S FUCKING BEADY LITTLE EYES. It's name is Divnora. You are quite high on the blood caste as go, but you really don't know what the blood caste is based on, or where you are on it. Because of your strong interst in plants, you want to be a FATALIFLORIST, these elite team of trolls create deadly (and at times healing for trolls in the milita) concoctions out of Alternia's ELEVEN MILLION HERBS, SPICES, AND PLANTS. You never thought of troll romance, if you thought about it too much your head would hurt and then you'd need to go and find that one herb...Anyway, you just don't focus on it too much. If anything, your lusus is your morail. Man, your lusus did sort of a piss-poor job of raising you. But you don't care, you love your lusus. And she loves you! So you can not care and collect plants all the time! AND DO DRUGS ALL THE TIME YAAAAAY! Examine self. Well~ okay~ :)~ Salvia is isn't exactly tall or short, or fat or skinny. Think of her as average build, or whatever. Her skin always appears to be slightly flushed, she really can't help it. 'Prolly in those herbs or something. Anyway, she isn't very strong at all, since she hasn't ever fought (or even WANTED to fight) anyone. Her hair is always slightly messy, sometimes not even bothering to fix it. After day one, her leg was broken, and that pants leg was tattered, along with other cuts and bruises. But it's s'all good. It just hurts. Examine Self Closer. Like on a personality level. When you are not HIGH OUT OF YOUR MIND, you actually maintain a rather "chill" demeanor, being one of the few trolls that one wouldn't really consider too much of a threat. You are also the kind of person who really needs to THINK before the ACT. Acting on such impulses may lead some to think you aren't the BRIGHTEST WIGGLER TO COME OUT OF THE MOTHER GRUB, which isn't very true at all. And it isn't like you can't get SERIOUS, because you can totally get SERIOUS. So SERIOUS. (and then more to come bluh bluh) 'Examine chumpRoll.' Likllu Pont'caa: A nice, happy, and energetic troll. Pacifist, so that wins points with you. She sympathizes her injuries from the party, wishing that she could have helped her. Dumb leg breaking... Cesaro Romano: What was that "mother tongue" stuff? Did she upset him because she couldn't read it? And now more people know about her hallucinogen thing. Great. And is apparently dueling Reyvss. You have no real opinion on this, because you don't really know him. Ithlena Isthesis: Best friend~. That disease is so...Infectious! Although, that alter ego of her's is actually rather unsettling. But friends nonetheless. She shot Raelis! Dear Gog, what is wrong with her?! Her morail suddenly going bat-shit certainly harshed her mellow, and she feels kind of angry at her. But she still feels as if that is in some way her own fault... And then she kissed her. She has no idea how to feel about this. Raelis Sepius: Another medic guy yay! He patched up her leg too! Respect points abound! So, he dropped out of the Rainbow Cross, and now Salvia's the leader. Something's been up with him lately. He blocked you and everyone else on Trollian is trying to isolate himself for reasons she is still slowly finding out. And he got shot in the face by your moirail. Acroto Portis: The armless teleport dude! She also has great respect for him, using his teleportation abilities to help people out of the rubble after the explosion. Zillie Partea: Fireworks~. She's actually pretty nice, when she's not angry. But she can't blame her, her hive got blown up. Or at least a good chunk blown out of it. Such a cool chick. All those epic fireworks and sweet dance moves. Phidal Unismo: The dude who wants the revolution. Bluh, stupid war! I mean she's all for respect and equality~, but why can't it happen with peace n' love~? Okay, so he's actually a pretty cool dude. AND YOU TOTALLY SERVED HIM IN A DANCE-OFF. WITH A BROKEN LEG. Aww yeah. Argead Hyllus: Generally the same as Phidal, but she feels bad for what happened to his lusus. No one really deserves that. Kimio Paracelsus: Another member of the Rainbow Cross! He'll prove useful in the future, for sure. Riotte Norquel: Salvia doesn't know much about her, except for the fact that her ribbons sway in the most beautiful way~. Heh, that rhymes. Amazar Lutoben: Taught her about the Hemospectrum, but she really doesn't take mind to it anyway. It's the cause of all this war stuff anyway. He's really polite though. After going to his hive in search of Troll Beatles music, Salvia managed to snag herself an indigo-blooded matesprit. :3 Uh, yeah, about that. You two actually ended up breaking up over your very different views on the Hemospectrum, and how different you two were in general. Not that you regret the relationship. Maleno Coggle: She doesn't know much about this troll either, but he makes a damn good cake. Tettra Sedect: Boy, she DOES need to get to know more trolls. But she did see her at that party. Seems kinda nervous, though. Reyvss Ycroda: Hey, she kissed that dude at the party! But other than that, she has no idea who he is, personality wise. Magnea Sulpha: Makes cool robots, and has bitchin' sunglasses. All that needs to be said there. Rashei Kahmet: She...Doesn't know her at all. :/ Trivia *Her full name is Lysergia Salvia Datura, but prefers her middle name to be used. *Lysergia is a corrupted version of "Lysergic", the "L" is "LSD". Salvia is comes from a type of weed, and Datura is a (also poisonous) hallucinogenic plant. *If you haven't already noticed, her initials are "LSD". *The real reason that Salvia uses hallucinogens is that her lusus is actually pretty damn scary to her, and the hallucinogens make it seem less hellish scary to her. *Her lusus, Divinora also comes from "Salvia Divinorium", the same weed. *Her horns are meant to look like tildes. :0 Category:Female Category:Violet Blood Category:Miss-Alyssable Category:Troll